Talk:Club Penguin Wiki
Take it into consideration Hey everyone, I don't know if you remember me but I used to be an active admin on here a while back. I think Tigernose should be added to the Wall of Fame. I would add him myself but my powers were removed by Uberfuzzy (Which is understandable since I am currently not very active) The reason I think he should be added is because he is a very good editor on here and he has come up with many ideas to help the wiki. I hope you guys will take this into consideration. ~~Bluehero~~ :We closed WoF fame requests and anyway I don't want to put up there yet. I don't see the need to. Anyway, I made a forum regarding changing how we elect users to be up there. It should be on the announcments of the mainpage. But thanks Bluehero! --[[User:Tigernose|'Թայգէրնոս']] ([[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat|']] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 21:56, 27 August 2009 (UTC) The Fair Please change Fall Fair 2009 to The Fair. CP changed its name since it does not happen in fall. --Squishy89 20:49, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Are you for real? Unless you've been hibernating, I think most you would know we're in September, which is a part of Autumn (or as you call it "fall") --[[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] (talk) 22:03, September 5, 2009 (UTC) 4th hale has a point. 1. We are in Apring and 2. Club Penguin named it The Fair but that would probably only be a nickname. -[[User:Will_k|'Will k']] Right. The Fair was an offhand reference, not an official declaration. Now it's sorted, let's leave it alone. --[[user:4th hale|4th hale]] (talk) 22:11, September 5, 2009 (UTC) The pin has changed! It is a 101 days pin and it is located at the pizza parlor! Oh and the additional pin is still at the forest prize booth--:EuropeaTalk to me 20:23, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Someone change the party? fact i will become good if sith cub wins the pom--bang jan who rocks 18:09, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Why don't we have a "featured penguin of the month"! That'd be cool--'''E'u'r'''o'p'e'''a'Talk to me 23:57, October 16, 2009 (UTC) I'm new and don't know where to post glitches, but I found a glitch. Walking on fire dojo entrance Ok now click the fire stone and the door will come up. Click the steps BEHIND the door and your now standing on the fire door's steps. Stuff to do 1. Change the description of the pin. Its a hot chocolate at the Coffee Shop. 2. The links to the Request an announcment page are broken. Thanks! [[User:Burpy678|''Burpy678]][[User_talk:Burpy678|Thats Mama Luigi to you Mario!]] 16:14, November 22, 2009 (UTC) The articles date I think we should change the thing were is says X articles as of December 20 2006. That was almost three years ago. 22:01, November 27, 2009 (UTC) http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:74.74.143.19 Grammar and spelling Mistakes Dont needs an apostrophe (to Don't) and there should be an a between have and new. -->The Club Penguin Wiki will have new featured picture as often as possible! --Lily 8789talk10px 14:35, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Wow, I never noticed that, thanks! --Staffan15 (talk| ) 14:41, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Awww... I can't fix the "dont". It's inside the poll, and if I change it, the poll results will be reset to 0. --Staffan15 (talk| ) 14:44, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Something Well, I noticed that right after "Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, founded December 20, 2006 by V-Rex!" it says, "A list of Administrators can be found here" , and I think it should give a description of the wiki ''before it says that. --Lily 8789talkEditCount20px 16:45, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Weekly Poll, Outdated! The "Weekly Poll" was created December 12th, and it is now January 3rd and has not been updated, can someone fix that? --Chris Talk to 12 ' 01:22, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for reminding us Chris! I updated it with a generic question regarding the New Year, so hope you vote! --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose]] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 16:59, January 4, 2010 (UTC)